


By My Side

by Thranki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: "Happy Birthday (YN)"





	By My Side

"Why can't you appreciate my sense of humour?" She asked.

The black haired man just sighed before he rubbed his temple.

"You have a dry sense of humour dear. It did not make anyone laugh." His voice held uncertainty, like he was afraid to tell the truth to her. 

"No! I think my joke is funny." She wrapped her hands around her little body before she walked out to the balcony. 

The view of Asgard was never something that she could be bored of. To see the stars that littering the dark blue skies. They were twinkling at her. 

Her father leaned against the door. Looking out at her. He always been at her side lately. Accompanied her everywhere. She does not need anyone if her father with her. She did not care the look that the guards gave her. The worrying tone that the Queen always conveyed to her. The whisperings of the maids behind her back. 

Her father was here. 

"Tomorrow is my birthday. You remember that do you?" She casted a hopeful look at her father. 

Loki pushed himself away from the doorframe and smile at her. 

"Of course my dear. What kind of a father would I be if I forget about my own daughter's birth date?" 

She smiled fondly at him.

"A bad one."

She loves her father. The dark prince. For her he is the beacon of hope. He is the light in her life. 

"Come father! Let us go to the bridge." 

Loki knew which bridge she was talking about. He was hesitated to say no, that he did not want to go there. But she...she always ask for some trivial things from him. She never been a burden in his life. How could she refuse her, his little angel?

"At least wear a coat dear, its cold outside." 

She let out a soft laugh before she shrugged on a coat over her petite body. She skipped in her steps as she headed to the Bifrost, like a kid she was.

"Come father! Stop hovering and come with me." 

He smiled and followed.

~*~

"Im worried Thor."

"I know. I know."

~*~

They sat at the edge of the bridge. Both staring out into the sky. She looked over her father. The moon light casted a white glow on her father's pale face. His emerald eyes shimmered in the dark. The soft breeze caressing his hair.

He always wearing his regal armour now. Never changed it for the comfortable clothes. 

Her throat suddenly felt tight. Her vision blurred.

"Father."

Loki hummed at her. Still looking away.

"I love you."

This time Loki turned to her. He merely smiled. The smile does not reach his eyes. There was a lingering pain underneath those facade.

"I know (Y/N). I love you."

"Thank you...for coming." She looked down at her hand. Afraid to look at him. "Forgive me. Forgive me."

"Look at me."

She slowly lift her head up. Eyes already glossed with tears.

"There is nothing to forgive my dear. Nothing." He turned to face her and knelt on her side. 

"Happy birthday (Y/N)."

With a kiss to the forehead, he slowly fade away into a thousand pieces of stars. 

"I love you." The wind whispered to her.

 

With a watery smile she stood at the jagged Bifrost end.

"I love you too, father."


End file.
